


Unfinished Symphony

by sabdreams



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, DSMP, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, Sad Ending, i have no idea how to tag this omg, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabdreams/pseuds/sabdreams
Summary: " he thinks about different universes and fancy the idea of a universe where L’manberg was meant to be. "
Kudos: 5





	Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> hello !  
> this the first fanfic i ever posted so pls be nice with me  
> english is not my first language, so im really sorry if it has a lot of grammar mistakes !!  
> also please read the tags, even if its not so bad i recommend you to read them !

The cave’s floor was cold.  
the blood dripping from his body made his clothes humid, his vision was blurry feeling his consciousness slowly drift away.  
the bloody wound in the middle of his stomach was something that would make someone scream in agony  
he felt too numb to actually care, and honestly that's what he wanted. That was what he pleaded his father to do.

Wilbur stared at the cold ceiling of the bunker, his body couldn't move even if he tried, he could hear desperate shouts outside the cave, but they sounded more and more distant with every blink.  
the man thinks about tommy and wonder if the kid would miss him  
he thinks about fundy and wonder if his son would ever forgive him  
he wondered if technoblade would mourn him

Wilbur never felt so sane in his whole life.  
he thinks about different universes and fancy the idea of a universe where L’manberg was meant to be.  
an universe where Dream was just as tired as them of fighting, where they could emancipate and live in peace.  
he muses about a timeline where they won the election and tommy and tubbo ran away to a little cottage, to be the kids they were supposed to be.

Wilbur thinks about his little brothers and if he could cry he would.  
he thinks about the pained expression in his father’s face  
he thinks about the wide eyed look in his older brother’s face

He wondered if death was a good idea.  
he was sure it was, if his death was necessary to destroy L’manberg he would (and he did) with no hesitation.  
if he was going to die he was sure to take that cursed land with him.  
a land supposed to be peaceful but was forged with wars and blood. a land whose kids turned into soldiers too fast.

Wilbur was glad she's finally gone and hoped it would never come back.  
Lmanberg was never meant to be anyways.

-

A hooded man walks into the cave where the button should be

His smiley mask shone with the gentle touches of the sunset, while looking around in search of something, or someone.  
he finds wilbur’s body in the middle of it, the man slowly approaches the broken man’s body.  
he was pale and his skin was too cold to touch, his expression was peaceful a big contrast to his insane grin nights ago when the green man handed him TNT.

Dream felt pity at the sight of the man before him, such a great man with such a fragile mind.  
“ - You were a good leader, Wilbur. You earned my respect at the moment you looked at me in the eyes and didn't shiver.“  
the man said, standing up and looking at the former leader’s body.  
he silently salutes, seeing the body turning into smoke, despawning.  
Dream leaves the place not missing the low melody of a sad song coming from the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !  
> please give me your feedback! comments/kudos are extremely appreciated ;]


End file.
